Dingdong Avanzado topbills IBC-13's 54th anniversary activities
July 12, 2014 New style, unique and more Filipino masses summoned the programs we will be featured in IBC-13 because it made by the new leadership gift to engaging the viewer unique to the taste and pace as the other stations. This July's new program on IBC-13 more beautified, more pleasant, more Pinoy and styles with heart Filipinos surely will bring such stations people on different ways to do it to illustrate the new development. Concerts, films, TV premieres, major video releases, top-rating TV shows, new albums, sports events, mall tours, activities, cultural events, festivals, merchandising and other entertaining goodies are what the sequestered media network-turned-into the third giant network in the country Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) has in store to celebrate on its 54th anniversary in the Philippine broadcasting industry such as television, radio, print media, internet and telecommunications. The biggest celebration on Philippine television is here! The activities started last June 30 with the concert of the American singer-songwriter Steven Curtis Chapman at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, and on July 11 with the concert of Ariana Grande as Yours Truly in Manila at the SM Mall of Asia Arena. This will be followed with Kapinoy day at IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City today. It has grown into a third major player in the local broadcasting industry. IBC has since been providing the Filipinos with the top-quality Philipine media in television, film, music, video, concerts, sports, AM and FM radio, merchandising, cable channels, foundation, and others. In conjunction with these changes creating new slogan Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 which in turn attached to the name of IBC-13 indicates that it will continue to watching Kapinoy shows on Philippine television history. "When we were at the helm of IBC-13, we aggressively promoted its primetime programming to include the Viva Tagalog movies, soap operas, fantasy serials, drama anthology, game shows, reality shows, talk shows, variety shows and sports. IBC when the network is stronger from birth pains and had the network as its home. It was unfortunate that some people when we put it in primetime to make it more attractive to sponsors and thus improve the tournament’s financial viability. The organizers later said, to our surprise, that putting the show in prime time resulted in higher ratings since it had to compete with blockbuster programs of the big two: ABS CBN and GMA. Flabbergasted, we just said, “Well, that’s gratitude for you”. With DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, 93.5 Romance FM, iDMZ 891 FM and Kapinoy FM 913 from IBC Broadcast Center in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City with the headquarters of building, state-of-the-art, studio complex and broadcast facilities. The 70,000-square-meter with the broadcast studio, AM and FM radio booths, a restaurant, rooms and others. The chairman Eric Canoy, vice-chairman Freddie M. Garcia, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz, dinance manager and CFO Dave Fugoso, COO Jose Avellana Jr., IBC Board of Directors include Jaime Alanis, Diosdado Marasigan, Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Jose Raphael Hernandez, Lauro Viscondo and Alturo Alejandrino, Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez, IBC News and Current Affairs head Maria Ressa, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, and sports programming head of IBC Sports as Dong Alejar. There will be a motorcade around the center starting at 2:30 p.m. with floats from various IBC companies like IBC-13, IBC News Network (INN) 45, 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, iDMZ 891 FM, Kapinoy FM 913, IBC Films, IBC Records, Kapinoy Home Video, IBC Sports, Toon TV, Kiddie TV, DZTV TeleTrese, Danze TV, Pinoy Extreme, Cinema Movie, IBC Foundation, Inc., Kapinoy Talent Center, IBC International, Global IBC, IBC Regional Network, INN Internationl, IBC Licensing and Merchandising, IBC Concerts and Events, among others. Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Gino Padilla and Jenine Desiderio prepares for their concert The Kapinoy superstars like Drew Arellano, Elmo Magalona, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Erich Gonzales, Mario Maurer, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago, Christopher de Leon, Maricar Reyes, Cogie Domingo, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, love team Jodi Sta. Maria and RIchard Yap, TODAS Boys (Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna, Victor Anastacio), Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Ramon Bautista, Iya Villania, Joey Marquez, Ryan Agoncillo, a gang boys of Aki Torio, Abra and Josh Padilla, Gloria Romero, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Jake Cuenca, Nicole Andersson, Diether Ocampo, the NBA players such as Michael Jordan, LeBron James and Kobe Bryant, and the PBA players like Robert Jaworski, Mark Caguioa, Arwind Santos, James Yap, Roger Yap and Jason Castro, ONE FC fighters Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario among others will join the motorcade. It introduced the Pinoy-esque with the Philippine salakot will now put the top of the letters of I, B slash of 13 and C as IBC-13's logo. They grandly narrated IBC's video history and announced the network's new film acquisitions and forthcoming shows. The original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado to sang IBC's theme song, jingle with the words and music, and music video. The gap in part of the logo that looks like a TV set shows also that the IBC-13 is the substance and tracked viewers. The new sound, look and feel that will be featured on IBC-13 is fundamentally just. The motorcade will be followed by Homecoming Kapinoy: Primetime 13 @ 54, an IBC anniversary concert at the Smart Araneta Coliseum featuring Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Gino Padilla, Jenine Desiderio, Miguel Aguila, Abra, Born to be a Superstar finalists are Joshua Cadelina, Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernrdo, Ronald Humarang, Shanne Velasco and Arvin Ventanilla. IBC-13 goal is to attract viewers and gathered big stars from the Philippine music industry to serenade and jam with the seniors. IBC is home to the PBA, NBA and ONE FC, opened its primetime to innovative sitcoms, gag shows and even political satires. It also aired Filipino movies on primetime, and balanced this with documentaries. Channel 13 is on the right track coming up with their own pool of talents for more original local productions. For those who watch Philippine TV today, IBC-13 stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, with Viva Box Office will premiere on July 12 with ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie at 4:30 p.m. The film is based on the best-selling novel Bob Ong of the same title. Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann, Vandolph Quizon and Meg Imperial star in the movie, written by Ned Trespeces and directed by Mark Meily. For the new treat of anime series Ghost Fighter (weekdays 4:30 p.m.), the action-packed manga started when a delinquent 14-year-old boy named Yusuke Urameshi. It became a hit among young viewers. Other tokusatsu and anime favorites: Kamen Rider Fourze (weekdays at 9 a.m.), Kirarin (weekdays at 9:30 a.m.) and Sky Ranger Ganan (Sunday 8 a.m.) become the huge success. They spoke of shows created and trends originated by IBC-13, it has rock the local television scene with the unprecedented success of Philippine TV history. The quizshow The Million Second Quiz (Saturday at 6 p.m.) hosted by Drew Arellano follows the movie. The country's favorite game show will mark on its new second season on the air last July 5 and 12. The Kapinoy Network also produced the hottest and newest musical game show in town, Killer Karaoke with Elmo Magalona, which goes on air at 7:30 p.m. Saturday also on IBC. Last July 5, the new sing-along game show in one month old on Philippine television. A new season of the country's singing-reality show for the national singing contest Born to be a Superstar (Saturday at 9 p.m. and Sunday 8:30 p.m.) hosted by the young diva princess Anja Aguilar will mark on its 2nd anniversary celebration. Where the top 10 finalists will perform the reality show in the production number, including Shanne Velasco, Arvin Ventanilla, Paolo Antenorcruz, Hannah Bustillos, Randy de Silva, Dean Carlo Logo, Kelly Mercado, Shania Shane Mermogenes, Carl Camo and Janet Japor. With the country's leading game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Sunday 7:30 p.m.) which is hosted by Robi Domingo will celebrate its 14th year on the air last July 6 and 13. It will premiere at 5:30 p.m. with the miniserye Catch Me Fall in Love, a medical drama starring Mario Maurer, Erich Gonzales and Gloria Romero, directed by Mac Alejandre. Kapinoy Fantaserye begins with Batang Genius at 6 p.m., the super fantaserye topbilled by the twins of tween stars Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, together with Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson, directed by Erick M. Reyes. It also stars Raymond Bagatsing, Virginia Pozon, Joross Gamboa, Tessie Tomas, Matt Edwards, Maribeth Bichara, Cara Eriguel, Stephanie Henares, Gary Lising, Alicia Alonzo, Jovic Monsod, Val Sotto and Jericka Martelle. It will also see the premiere of the fairytale princess fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl, the fantasy-drama topbilled by Janella Salvador as her leading role as Janella Bernardo airing on July 14 at 7:30 p.m. Monday to Friday. Jeffrey Jeturian directs the fanta-drama that also stars Marlo Mortel and Jerome Pocne team-up with Janella, with Kendra Kramer, Zoren Legaspi and Maricar Reyes, Paul Jake Castillo, Gloria Sevilla, Cogie Domingo, Bettina Carlos, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Aldred Nasayao, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Kelly dela Cruz, Paolo Serrano, Sofia Andres, Martin Velayo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Fretzie Bercede, RJ Ledesma, Jon Lucas Rose Ann Ginkel, Mikee Lee, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Chris Gutierrez and Celia Rodriguez also supporting the fantasy series. The voices of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy, Maybelyn dela Cruz as Little Fairy and Chienna Filomeno as Nella Girl. IBC intends to a big-budgeted heavy drama Your Heart, My Love at 9:30 p.m. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas, topbilled by Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago while boost a powerhouse cast that includes Christopher de Leon, Sandy Andalong, Ian Veneracion, Cherry Pie Picache, Princess Punzalan, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Juan Rodrigo, Maxene Magalona, JC Tiuseco, Abigail Macapagal, Nathan Lopez, Elisse Joson, Steven Silva, Tetchie Agbayani, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Nikki Bacolod, DJ Durano, Xyriel Manabat, Izzy Canillo, Jaclyn Jose and Gardo Versoza. Every Saturday, a drama anthology Sandy's Romance comes at 8:15 p.m. with a beautiful and sexy princess Nadine Lustre as the lead role with AJ Muhlach in this new episode. A top-rated sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief aired at 9:45 p.m. topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap will tribute to the throwback of Kapinoy stars, with special guest of Sic O'Clock News tandem Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada. Then, at 11:30 p.m. is the boys' night out gag show Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) with the ultimate boy group TODAS Boys composed of Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna and Victor Anastacio marked on its 33rd reunion anniversary of one of the most successful gag shows in the '80s TODAS reunited by Filipino comedians like Joey de Leon, Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D' Horsie and Freida Fonda as the special guest, along with the sexy ladies and hot female babes of Maui Taylor, Yam Concepcion, Tricia Santos and Katya Santos. On Sunday at 9:30 p.m. with the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani hosted by the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha will tribute to former IBC talents and stars, including Iskul Bukol's Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. TreseBella kicked off at 5 p.m. with the Koreananovela I Need Romance ''starring Kim So-yeon and Sung Joon in the respected roles. Telenovela aired weeknights 10 p.m. with a Mexicanovela ''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) topbilled by Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya back-to-back at 10:30 p.m. with a Taiwanovela Hayate the Combat Butler starring Park Shin-hye. On Saturdays 6:45 p.m., the action-packed Mexicanovela also in La Teniente starring Maria Fernanda Yepes. Jerome Ponce's first movie, To Love Again is another IBC Films anniversary presentation. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, the movie marks Jerome's first team-up with Janella Salvador. It opens in Metro Manila theaters on July 12. It also stars Lucas Zamora and Elisse Joson. From the relese by Kapinoy Home Video of the new animated film, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Monsters vs. Aliens, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, to be released for the first time on DVD. The animated features from Disney and DreamWorks Animation now boast the film. For IBC Radio, the country's AM radio station for the news and public service, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 mark on its 44th anniversary of Philippine radio. 93.5 Romance FM marked on its 2nd anniversary playing the most-romantic and all easy-listening love songs, adult contemporary and OPM music with its roster of veteran celebrity DJs include Tonton Gutierrez, Cherie Gil, Ian Veneracion, Cherry Pie Picache, John Regala, Celeste Legaspi, Cogie Domingo, Dina Bonnevie and Louie Ocampo following less talk, more music style. The country's urban-dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 FM makred on its 3rd anniversary celebration with playing the dance music, urban music of hip-hop and R&B and special mixes complete with the newest contemporary hit radio (CHR/Top 40) with its original programs that include Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Disco 70's, Back to the 80's, 90's Baddest, Saturday Get Away, Snapback Thursdays, Dreamsounds, Mobile Circuit, Sayaw 20, The Quiet Storm, The Flow, Urban Pinas Radio, Ready Set Sayaw, Peewee in the Morning, K-Pop n' Go!, Sayawoke, School of DJ, Mega Mix, with the radio segments include OPM in-a-Raw and The Word news.Some of iDMZ 891 DJs include The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), The Force (Neil Centeno), Gee Canlas, H-Town, The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), Raya (Raya Mananquil), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc the Spark Julz (Julz Savard), The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), ZJ Ziggy, Blare (Bernadette Camalig), DJ Marlon, Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad), Nathan J Kaye (Kaye Tan), DJ Skratchmark, Nicole (Nicole Andersson), Jun DJ, DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel), Georgina (Georgina Wilson) and Arthur (Arthur Serzo) becoming the top radio jocks as well. The local radio airwaves of iDMZ 891 FM as Sayaw Pinoy!, for making the country's premier number 1 urban-dance music FM station in Asia. The current station manager of iDMZ 891 is Gary Caoili. The newest mass-based FM station Kapinoy FM 913 has been for the contemporary hit radio (CHR) perfect mix of Original Pilipino Music (OPM) and Adult Top 40 musical format. Some of DJs Big Boy Bonito, Camille Gigil, Mark M., Noel Ferrer, Karen Dyosa, Justin Bibbo, Boy Dale, Francine Prieto (news anchor) and Dehins Trillo with a station manager Rudolph Rivera, it became the number 3 FM station in Mega Manila. The music recording company IBC Records is set to release CDs of live recordings by its leading artists. The lineup includes performances by Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, a rapper Abra, Jenine Desiderio and AfterImage, plus a new album by Josh Santana. Also licensed to distribute has on schedule The Best of T.O.D.A.S., the children's music album from the top-rated children's educational show KapinoyLand together with the top-rated IBC children shows Hi-5 and Barney & Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Phineas and Ferb, and the soundtrack of the fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl: The Original Soundtrack. 'IBC: The Greatest Hits of Primetime' 'Old:' IBC-13 was the No.1 television network in the 1980s. * Iskul Bukol (sitcom) * TODAS (gag show) * Chicks to Chicks (sitcom) * Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (showbiz talk show) * See-True (showbiz talk show) * C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (comedy variety show) * Sitak ni Jack (sitcom, which featured characters of a taxi company undergoing all kinds of mishaps and utillized the taxi as a venue for political and social commentaries) * Seiko TV Presents (drama anthology) * Apat na Sikat (variety show) * The Legend Superstar (musical variety show) * Hapi House (a wholesome family sitcom that imparts Filipino family values) * Goin' Bananas (#1 gag show because of better execution and a highly creative and flexible format) * Eh Kasi, Babae! (sitcom) * Barrio Balimbing (sitcom focuses on the foibles of typical charcters found in a barrio, employing Filipino wit to comment on political ans social issues of the day) * Sic O'Clock News (political satire on national and international news using a format of news program) * The Sharon Cuneta Show (musical variety show) * Loveliness (dance variety show) * 13, 14, 15 (sitcom) * Dear Manilyn (musical variety show) * Chairman of the Board and Company (musical talk show) * Uniwide Club Play & Win (game show) * Ang Manok ni San Pedro (sitcom) * Ang Boyfriend Kong Mamaw (sitcom) * Computer Man (fantasy-adventure series) * Ula ang Batang Gubat (fantasy series) * Okey Ka Fairy Ko! (fantasy sitcom) * Maricel Live! (musical variety show) * Mongolian Barbecue (comedy talk show) * Awitawanan (musical variety show) * Regal Drama Presents: Aiko (drama anthology) * Takeshi's Castle (sitcom) * Ora Engkantada (fantasy anthology for children) * Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang (fantasy anthology) * Pinoy Thriller (horror series) * Tagalog Box Office Hits (Pinoy movies) * PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula (Pinoy movies) * IBCinema (Pinoy movies) * Super Tagalog Movie Special (Pinoy movies) Animes (Snacku, more sponsored several anime with Regent Cakes, sponsor also with Barbie dolls and action figures Batman, X Men, etc.) * Voltes V * Candy Candy * Daimos * Ghost Fighter * Starblazers * Time Quest * Battle Ball * Super Boink * Dragon Quest Cartoons * G.I. Joe * Smurfs * Ghostbusters * Rankin Bass Festival of Family Classics * Looney Tunes * Rainbow Brite * Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle * Mighty Mouse * PacMan Tokusatsu (Japanese action series) * Bioman * Super Rescue Solbrain * Maskman * Metalders * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Jiban * Shaider * Mask Rider Black * Turboranger * Winspector * Voltron * Machineman Foreign shows * Maverick (DZTV-13 era) * Colt. 45 (DZTV-13 era) * Perry Mason (DZTV-13 era) * American Gladiators * Party of Five * That's Incredible! * Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous * Bikini Open * America's Funniest People * Tarzan (TV series) * WCW (wrestling of Hulk Logan, Randy Savage, Bushwhackers, Andre the Giant and Bret Hart) * TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes * The Muppet Show * America's Funniest Home Videos 'New:' Primetime 13 * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (adventurserye) * Hitman (actionserye) * Janella: A Princess Girl (fantaserye) * Voltron Man (superserye) * Your Heart, My Love (teleserye) * Sandy's Romance (drama anthology) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (comedy sitcom) * The Million Second Quiz (game show) * Killer Karaoke (sing-along musical game show) * Born to be a Superstar (reality show) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (game show) * Happy TODAS (all-male gag show) * Sic O'Clock News Naman (political satire) * Iskul Bukoi Men (all-male sitcom) * Shake, Rattle and Roll (horor anthology series) * DMZ-TV (dance show) * Seeing Stars Tonight (showbiz talk show) * Last Fool Show (comedy talk show) * Dingdong n' Lani (musical variety show) Anime Kapinoy * Ghost Fighter (anime) * Ultraman Tiga (tokusatsu) TreseBella * Fated to Love You (Koreanovela) * Two Sides of Ana (Mexicanovela) * Sunny Girl (Taiwanovela) * La Teniente (Mexicanovela) IBC Sports * PBA (sports basketball) * NBA (sports basketball) * ONE FC (sports MMA) Movies * Viva Cine Idols (a one movie idol for month from Viva FIlms) * Viva Box Office (never-before-seen Viva Tagalog movies) * Sunday Sinemaks (Pinoy action-packed movies, specials and concerts)